Remembering Lily
by TwinBrains
Summary: Severus visits Godric's Hollow on the fifteenth anniversary of Lily's death and remembers some of the times they had together.


**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter, we wish we did... but every time we asked JK Rowling for the rights, she hangs up on us. So we don't own it.**

**__****xaNicole: I have this oneshot up in my personal as well, but it's HP, so I figured I post it here... plus, SlythindorPrincess was my very first reviewer and she got to read it first (: It's also my very first Lily/Severus oneshot... so be gentle.**

_**SlythindorPrincess: hey everyone..well all i have to say is..xaNicole this is all YOURS! i loved it...you can actually feel how snape felt for her..i actually felt sorry for him...**_

* * *

Severus walked through the quiet town of Godric's Hollow. He remembered where their house was. He looked around to take in the features… he hadn't been here since the night Lily had died.

It was October 31, 1996… fifteen years since Lily's death.

He found the house as easily as last time. The lawn was overgrown and he was sure that the next earthquake to hit the area would knock down the house. He walked through their gate and stood near the front door. Even though the house had turned to rubble… he remembered where everything was. He remembered the couch, their shelves… the graduation picture on top of the mantle…

OoOoOoOoO

Severus put the emerald graduation gown on in the empty boys' dorm. Most of the boys had finished preparing and were down in the common room already. He placed the green cap on his head and fixed the silver tassel. He walked down to the common room and out the portrait hole. On his way to Gryffindor Tower, he passed other seventh years, Hufflepuffs in their yellow gowns and black tassels and Ravenclaws in their blue with bronze tassels.

He made it to the Gryffindor portrait hole, knocked and asked for Lily.

When she finally came out, he couldn't help my stare. She was absolutely beautiful. Her bright green eyes were shining. She was wearing a scarlet gown and cap with a dazzling gold tassel… or maybe it was just dazzling on _her_.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked, not making eye contact. She was still mad.

"Lily," he started, "I just… I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for calling you a you-know-what. I didn't mean to. I really am sorry. It's graduation day, Lily, and I don't want to go through life knowing that I left Hogwarts and never apologized to you."

She looked over at him, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!" he said, "Lil, you're my_ best friend_. I can't stand not talking to you!"

"Oh, Sev!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Of course I forgive you!"

OoOoOoOoO

That had been the first time they had talked in months. It had also been the best day in his seventh year. He had missed her.

He walked around the house some more before leaving the premises. He walked through the, now darkened and abandoned, streets past the church, remembering Lily's wedding.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus sat in the back of the church, trying to remain unnoticed. He was pretty sure that if he was spotted by Remus Lupin or Sirius Black he wouldn't get a very warm welcome.

The heavy wooden doors behind him opened and he turned to watch as Lily walked down the aisle. She was absolutely stunning that day. Her red hair was pulled back into an elegant up do. Her gown was long and flowing. Around her neck was the wedding present he had gotten her. It was sterling silver; the pendant was twisted and elegantly shaped into a Lily with a small diamond in the middle.

It was one of a kind, just like her.

She tried to make nothing of it as she scanned the church for him. Her eyes met his and her face split into that beautiful grin of hers.

OoOoOoOoO

He walked into the cemetery and went to look for Lily's grave. He found it and knelt down. He looked down and as he read her name, the tears that had been stinging his eyes dripped down his face, melting the thin layer of frost that had formed over the marble.

"This should have never happened, Lily," he said, "If only I could have saved you."

He drew his wand and conjured a wreath of lilies and placed them on her grave.

"I'll always love you, Lily," he said. He got up and walked through the cemetery to the gate. He looked back one last time where Lily's headstone had been before stepping outside the gate and disapperating.


End file.
